Hello Hello Hello
jest to pierwszy ending Dragon Ball Super. Piosenka jest grana w odcinkach od 1-12. Wykonawcą jest zespół Good Morning America. rightthumb|335 px|none thumb|335 px|none Tekst Japanese Lyrics (TV size) カラフルなランドセル 背負う子供たち 駆けてゆく 幼き日の僕なら 何色選び 何処へ向かう？ ハロー ハローハロー 今の僕はどう見えてますか？ ハロー ハローハロー 誇れる背中をしていますか？ 一丁前に 失敗　繰り返し それを バネに飛ぶ 瞬間を 待っているよ あの日の 僕宛の歌 地平線埋め尽くす ビル天高く 伸びてゆく 有象無象に紛れて 東奔西走 日は暮れる あの日の広い空 徐々に狭めてく 街並 変わりゆく景色より 変わってたのは 僕の方か？ ハロー ハローハロー 願いはちゃんと叶えてますか？ ハロー ハローハロー 唇噛み締め暮らす日々も 心から 笑顔なれる様な 眩しい 明日があるならば 惜しくないな 未来の 僕宛の歌 ありきたりな日常 そんな暮らしの中で 僕も忘れてしまっているのかな？ 人生は 楽しいはずだったよね ハロー ハローハロー 今を楽しく生きれてますか？ ハロー ハローハロー 愛して止まないこの毎日 大切に 一瞬の煌めき 生きれたら良いな 生きれたら良いな 嗚呼 今の 僕宛の歌 僕宛の歌 Japanese Romaji Lyrics (TV size) karafuruna randoseru shō kodomotachi kaketeyuku osanaki hi no boku nara nani iro erabi doko e mukau harō harō harō ima no boku wa dō mietemasu ka harō harō harō hokoreru senaka o shiteimasu ka icchō mae ni shippai kurikaeshi sore o bane ni tobu toki o matteiru yo ano hi no boku ate no uta chiheisen umetsukusu biru ten takaku nobiteyuku uzōmuzō ni magirete tōhonseisō hi wa kureru ano hi no hiroi sora jojo ni sebameteku machinami kawariyuku keshiki yori kawatteta nowa boku no hō ka harō harō harō negai wa chanto kanaetemasu ka harō harō harō kuchibiru kamishime kurasu hibi mo kokoro kara egao nareru yō na mabushī asu ga aru naraba oshikunai na mirai no boku ate no uta arikitari na nichijō sonna kurashi no naka de boku mo wasureteshimatteiru no kana jinsei wa tanoshī hazu datta yone harō harō harō ima o tanoshiku ikiretemasu ka harō harō harō aishiteyamanai kono mainichi taisetsu ni isshun no kirameki ikiretara ī na ikitetara ī na ā ima no boku ate no uta boku ate no uta English Translation Lyrics (TV size) Children wearing colorful backpacks run on by – If I was young again, I wonder which color I’d choose… where I might go… Hello, hello, hello – How do I look in this moment? Hello, hello, hello – Is the image of my back deserving of pride? While trying to become a full-fledged adult, I’ve failed… continuously, But I’m waiting for the moment I’ll spring on high! This is a song addressed to me from back then. Filling in the horizon, Buildings stretch, To the heavens. Mixing in with the masses, Being constantly on the move, The day reaches its end. The expansive sky from that day, Gets narrower and narrower, In this cityscape. But within this changing scenery, Am I the one, Who’s really changed? Hello, Hello, hello – Am I making my dreams come true? Hello, Hello, hello – Even on days I spend biting at my lips? It’s not too bad, If there’s a bright tomorrow, On the way, That will bring a smile From within my heart. This is a song addressed, To my future self. Within an everyday life, Of common happenings, Am I managing to forget as well? I thought that life, Was supposed to be fun! Hello, Hello, hello – Am I enjoying being alive? Hello, Hello, hello – In this everyday life I can’t help but love? It’d be nice if I could live, So nice if I could live, As if each precious moment, Is sparkling… Ahh, This is a song addressed, To who I am now! A song addressed to me! Pełne polskie tłumaczenie Dzieci odchodząc ubierają kolorowe plecaki Zastanawiam się jaki kolor wybrałbym, gdybym znów był młody...gdybym musiał iść Witam witam witam Jak ja w tej chwili wyglądam? Witam witam witam Czy wygląd moich pleców jest powodem do dumy? Kiedy próbuję być pełnoprawnym dorosłym, stopniowo upadam ale czekam na chwilę, kiedy wyskoczę wysoko To jest piosenka adresowana do mnie, kiedy powrócę Wypełniając horyzont Stworzony rozciągniętym Aż po niebo Wymieszany z masami Będący stale w ruchu Dni mijają, to koniec Zaborcze niebo tego dnia Zwęża się i zwęża To jest miejski pejzaż ale wśród tej zmieniającej się scenerii Czy jestem jedynym Kto naprawdę się zmienia? Witam witam witam Zrealizuję swoje marzenia Witam witam witam Nawet podczas dni kiedy szczypałem się w usta Teraz jest zbyt źle By mogło zajaśnieć jutro w sposób W jaki jaśnieje uśmiech w głębi mojego serca Ta piosenka jest adresowana Do przyszłego mnie Z tymi wszystkimi dniami Które się wydarzyły Zorganizowałem sobie dobre zapomnienie Stykając się z tym życiem Spodziewałem się bycia szczęśliwym! Witam witam witam Czy cieszę się ze swojego życia? Witam witam witam Jedyne co może pomóc mi w tym życiu to miłość Wolę by było miło, kiedy będzie miłość Jak miło, że mogę żyć W tym wspaniałym momencie Lśnię! Ach ta piosenka jest adresowana Do mnie jakim jestem teraz Ta piosenka jest adresowana do mnie! Polskie Tłumaczenie (TV size) Zarzucam na plecy szkolny tornister. Taki, w jakim do szkoły zmierzają dzieciaki? Gdybym ja doświadczył tych dni Jaki kolor bym wybrał i dokąd się udał? Halo halo halo. Czy teraz będę w stanie to zobaczyć? Halo halo halo. Czy znam to pełne dumy oblicze? W kółko nie udaje mi się dorosnąć, zatem Czekam na chwilę, w której będę mógł odlecieć. To właśnie o tym dniu śpiewam. Galeria Hello_Hello_Hello.jpg Kategoria:Utwory Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Ścieżka dźwiękowa Kategoria:Piosenki serii DBS